


Second Circle

by silvardepoch



Category: Catherine (Video Game), Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvardepoch/pseuds/silvardepoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You had a dream where you were having a threesome with a giant Kou and a giant Daisuke.  Your relationship intensified!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift.

The same pair of arched, carved wooden doors from the floor below stood before him and the distant bell continued its dolorous toll.

Entering the unlocked door, Souji sat himself down on the plush seat facing the mirror opposite the entrance. The wall-mounted candles flickered in their valiant effort to ward off the night.

"You're back," the same childish voice said from the unseen radio speaker above and behind Souji. "I can't say I was expecting your return."

Though there was no one in the room, only his face and the darkness peering through the dim light reflected in the mirror, Souji felt something lean close to his ear even as his hair was undisturbed by the draft.

"I know what you want. You want power, don't you? And you can't get that power without your… friends. 'The bonds of people yield true power,' after all."

With a slam, what light there was disappeared as the shutters descended.

*

When Souji woke, it was the warm, undulating moisture pressed against his body that he noticed prior to the floor now hundreds of feet below him. The plush seat was still there, now gargantuan in size, his clothes and shoes laying on the ground, and Souji looked up at the towering, monolithic mirror across from him.

Kou and Daisuke, enormous and naked, were kissing and groping at each other, erections rubbing together, precum threading and beading and getting caught in pressed thatches of pubic hair. And between their lips, about the size of a bite of candy, was Souji.

He tried to struggle, but their lips were too close together. He stopped, in part because of the futility of the effort, but also because he might plummet to his death if he loosed himself from their kiss. Indirectly, perhaps, their tongues laved his body, brushing and lubricating his penis.

The kiss continued for a few minutes, and Souji tried to get a grip on their lips. Not just to anchor himself in place, but to better position his now erect penis between Kou and Daisuke's tongues. Souji groaned and let his head fall back, canting his hips forward so that his now exposed, pink glans could get the most stimulation. Briefly, their tongues parted and left his penis and he shuddered at the chill wind glancing over his cock before the shock of their hot, wet kisses returned.

Souji made a choking noise as he began thrusting his hips. After only a few motions, he came, thick ropes of semen shooting out and falling the long distance to the ground below. Exhausted, he slouched; Kou and Daisuke did not stop their kisses and the rocking of their lips and tongues eased him into darkness.

*

Souji opened his eyes. The grey ceiling of his bedroom greeted him. Sitting up, he winced at the cold, sticky, damp sensation in his groin. He frowned and reached for a tissue before shaking his head and removing his pajama bottoms and underwear all together. He had kicked the blanket off his futon, so he rearranged it before walking to the bathroom to wash the worst of his wet dream out.

He looked up at the bathroom mirror as the water flowed in a steady stream. What had he been dreaming about that had affected him in that way?

Before going back to sleep, he fished his phone out from under his pillow to check the time. He had a message from Kou and Daisuke, sent not long after he had gone to bed. Closing his eyes, Souji turned off his phone and put it away. He'd talk to them in the morning.


End file.
